


Family Reunion

by BirchWrites



Series: Antarctic Princes 'verse [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, accidental family acquisition?, fundy is having a Time, other characters are mentioned but have no lines, what's the reverse version of accidental baby acquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirchWrites/pseuds/BirchWrites
Summary: In which Fundy finds out that he's technically royalty, and nobody bothered to tell him.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Antarctic Princes 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016563
Comments: 21
Kudos: 936





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for this one:  
> 1) The amount of timeline gymnastics it takes to make anything about Fundy's existence as Wilbur's son make sense are absolutely ridiculous so we're just gonna throw out that whole suitcase  
> 2) This isn't a direct continuation of Homeward Bound but they are part of the same 'verse, hence them being in a series  
> 3) I have nothing against Wilbur (the character or the youtuber), I'm just projecting very hard on Fundy for fun and profit

It’s not necessarily true to say that Fundy doesn’t know much about his father’s family; he knows quite a lot about them, actually, random fragments of information gathered from offhand remarks and nostalgic anecdotes from his father or Tommy that form a kind of patchwork quilt of knowledge. He knows that he has a grandfather who is strong and kind and far more chaotic than most people would guess at first glance, and he knows that there’s another brother - slightly younger than Wilbur, but not by much - who is terrifying on the battlefield and fiercely protective and sometimes forgets to eat and sleep while in the middle of a project. He knows about childhood pranks and shared holidays and a hundred little quirks of personality that, if he squints, almost form the shape of a person.

But there are a few significant gaps in Fundy’s knowledge as well. Their names, for one; he can’t think of a single time he’s heard his father call them anything other than _my dad_ and _my brother_ in any of the stories he tells Fundy. He doesn’t know where they live, either, only that it’s very far away and freezing cold for most of the year. He doesn’t know what they look like, or what they do for a living, or whether any of them are even aware that Wilbur has a son now. 

Even if they do know about Fundy, he doubts they’ll want anything to do with him at this point. Wilbur has made no secret of what he thinks about his son, and Fundy knows that his father keeps fairly close contact with his family; no doubt they’ve heard all about how Fundy burned the flag and tore down the walls and basically denounced Wilbur as his father. 

Never mind that Fundy has told his father, over and over, that it was all an act. Never mind that Fundy’s show of betrayal earned Pogtopia all of Schlatt’s secrets on a silver platter. No, the way Wilbur tells it, Fundy is as bad as Eret, and should just be grateful that they haven’t already thrown him back to Schlatt to be executed like Tubbo almost was. 

Before you ask, no, Fundy is not the slightest bit salty towards his father. 

Most of the other residents of Pogtopia seem to have the same attitude, to varying degrees. He gets a lot of cold shoulders, and even though it’s only been a few days he can’t help but notice that his name never lands anywhere good on the chore roster. His relationship with Tommy has improved a little bit, though - at least, the kid no longer points a crossbow at him whenever he appears unexpectedly and now only sends him vicious glares. Not that Fundy really expects anything different; Wilbur and Tommy are more at odds these days than Fundy has ever seen them, but Tommy still always defaults back to following his older brother’s lead in situations like this.

So far, the only person in the ravine who hasn’t made their disdain abundantly clear is Technoblade, and that’s mostly because he’s barely around, and when he is in Pogtopia he seems completely uninterested in getting involved in any arguments that might be happening. Which is fair; Fundy supposes the ruler of the Antarctic Empire has better things to do than get caught up in the interpersonal drama of their little rebellion. 

Fundy doesn’t actually have a full conversation with the man until around a week after he delivered his notebook. He’s sitting in a little nook high up in the ravine walls, leaning back against the stone wall with his legs dangling over the edge. Technically, he’s supposed to be fetching wood from the forest right now, but transporting heavy materials down the narrow bridges and stairs is exhausting and kind of terrifying, so he decided to hide out and take a short break to catch his breath. 

When someone sits down next to him, he tenses up, wondering if he’s about to get scolded for slacking off. Looking up to see _Technoblade_ , out of armor but no less intimidating for it, does not do anything to ease his nerves, and Fundy starts seriously contemplating how dangerous the drop from here to the next platform is and how quickly he would be able to start running once he lands. 

“So you’re Wilbur’s kid, huh?” Technoblade asks. He sounds casual, but Fundy frowns at him anyway, trying to figure out what he’s getting at. 

“That’s me,” he agrees slowly.

He’s fully expecting the next words out of Technoblade’s mouth to be a disparaging quip about Fundy’s betrayal, but what he gets instead is, “I guess that would make you my nephew, right? Man, that feels weird to say.”

Fundy blinks, then blinks again. There is absolutely no way he heard that right. “What? No, really, _what?”_

“That’s - that is how it works, right? Do you guys have, like, different names for family members here or something? I don’t _think_ Wil ever mentioned that being a thing, but I guess I could be wrong.” 

Fundy lets out an awkward chuckle. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I quite understand the joke here.” 

Technoblade tilts his head, looking just as confused as Fundy feels. “There isn’t one? I just wanted to apologize for not greeting you properly earlier.” 

“It’s … fine, I guess, but can we please back up a little bit? Why would being Wilbur’s son make me your nephew, exactly?” Up until about 15 seconds ago, Fundy had been under the assumption that the Antarctic Empire spoke the same language as Dream’s kingdom, but he’s starting to question that assumption. Because seriously, there’s no way Technoblade can actually be implying -

“Uh, because he’s my brother? I figured that one would be pretty obvious.” 

Fundy thinks his brain actually short-circuits for a moment. “Wilbur is your _brother?”_

“... Yeah?”

“You’re Wilbur’s brother. You, Technoblade, emperor of the Antarctic Empire, are related to my father.” Maybe if Fundy says it enough times, the words will reshape into something that actually makes sense? So far, it doesn’t seem to be working.

“He didn’t tell you?” Apparently the look on Fundy’s face is confirmation enough, because an incredulous grin spreads across Technoblade’s face before he can answer. “Oh gods, he actually didn’t tell you.”

Technoblade’s sudden peal of laughter echoes off the stone walls loudly enough that Fundy can see a few faces down on the bottom level turn upward to look at the two of them.

Fundy ignores them in favor of burying his face in his hands and whining, “What the _fuck?_ You can’t just drop that kind of information on someone.” 

“I’m sorry, I thought you knew! I thought all of Pogtopia knew we were related. Are you seriously telling me it never came up in conversation _once,_ in your entire life?”

“No!” Fundy exclaims, in the same distressed tone. Next to him, Technoblade laughs again, not quite as loudly this time. “Stop laughing at me! I’m having a crisis!” 

Technoblade gives him a couple of sympathetic pats on the back. “Hey, if it helps any, this is probably the funniest thing that’s happened to me in weeks.”

“ _Why_ would that help at all?” 

In his peripheral vision, Fundy can barely make out Technoblade’s shrug through the gaps in his fingers. “I dunno. Sometimes it’s nice to know your suffering has a purpose.”

“It’s not nice, and that does not help.” 

“Would it help if I did something to make it up to you?” There’s still a hint of a laugh in Technoblade’s voice, but he at least has the decency to keep it under control now. 

Fundy considers that for a moment. “Help me move the rest of the logs down to the storage room and we can maybe call it even.”

Technoblade nods and pushes himself to his feet, then reaches down to pull Fundy up after him. “Lead the way.”

Fundy is still annoyed that nobody ever felt the need to mention to him that he’s apparently _royalty_ \- who just keeps that kind of information from their child? - but as Techno follows him up out of the ravine, Fundy has to admit that it’s kind of nice to find out he has a family member who doesn’t seem completely disgusted with him for what he did while he was a spy.


End file.
